


Savior

by theprofessionalpineapple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprofessionalpineapple/pseuds/theprofessionalpineapple
Summary: Its been years since the battle of Hogwarts, Harry has a good life as a healer, and Draco is a broken man, when Draco does something out of guilt, and Harry is the First Responder what will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone expected Harry to be an Auror, fight dark wizards like he had all his life. But he didn’t like hurting people, so Harry became a healer. He wanted to save people, to make up for some of the damage he made in his youth. This plan was a great one, he was good at wounds, he worked in the emergency wing. Harry was in all senses of the word a first responder, with a stable job, and a house all his own, and friends beside him.  
Draco, on the other hand, was broken, his father was dead, and his mother was hiding somewhere not in his life. He had never been alone like this, his father or mother guiding him, guiding him to do horrible things, twisting his thoughts, and his hands to turn him into a weapon. He also had a house all his own, but it was cold and empty, and he slept alone every night, guilt rushing over him. The dark mark, forever reminding him he was a monster. He had not left his house in 4 years, the local kiddies thought he was a ghost, he was so pale, so sickly, so thin.   
Harry had gone home that night, proud in a job well done, he had saved at least 3 lives. He was just sitting down to dinner, awaiting Ron and Hermione’s arrival for drinks, when he got the Howler.   
“Code 10! Code 10! 1044 RAVEN WAY, WALES! EMERGENCY RESPONDERS NEEDED” The piece of paper shrieked, he sighed and left a note for his friends, took his cloak off the stand, and was gone.   
Draco stares at his forearm, the white bone and mangled muscle tissue taking place of the Dark Mark, blood soaking his mother’s Persian carpets, he could feel the effects of blood loss take hold. He crumpled to the floor, and when his house elf found him, he was half dead, his left arm a bloody, mangled, mess, a silver letter opener just a foot away. The little elf called for St. Mungos, and in less than 5 minutes, Harry crashed through the door and applied Dittany, took hold of his childhood rival, and apparated back to St. Mungo's.   
“He needs immediate attention!” Harry called to the waiting staff, this man is dying!  
“Isn’t that-”   
“Yes it is and he is dying! Didn’t you hear me, O’Malley?!” The assistant took Draco in his arms and set him on a bed to begin surgery.   
“He’s too far gone for just essence of Dittany only, he will need surgery,” the blonde man moaned in his sleep.   
“I need more than one assistant! Now!” He yelled, and two nurses came to assist, he moved the arm so he could disinfect it. “Damnit Malfoy, what were you thinking?” He took various bottles and swabbed the arm, first mending the bone tissue, then the muscle, and finally the skin. It took hours, hours of keeping his rival alive, “He will need to rest for a few weeks, and he will always have a scar there, but he will live.” Harry bid one of the Nurses to take him to Intensive Care. And he went home, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.   
“Who was it this time Mate?” Ron said when Harry popped into existence, “A brawl? Dog attack?”   
“Darling, give him a moment, can’t you see? He’s in shock!” Hermione sat him down and pushed a cup of tea into her friend's hand.   
“Suicide, at least I think, Malfoy, he cut out his dark mark with a silver letter opener.”  
The Trio went silent,   
“Blimey, is he going to live?” Ron whispered,   
“I think so, it depends on whether he wants to or not.”   
“Oh, Harry! I am so sorry you had to go through that!” Hermione hugged him as he put his head in his hands.   
“He wasn’t kidding when he said he was guilty was he?” Ron said quietly   
“I guess not,” Harry muttered, “I guess years of sleeping alone, and being a shut-in finally got to him.”   
“We will stay here for the night, you shouldn’t be alone either after that.”   
“Yeah, we will stay here Mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up a few days later alone, but he was not in his own bed, he was in a cot with clean linen sheets, and a curtain shielding him from the noise outside, and there was a lot of it. He tried to stand and just as he failed the curtain was thrown back to reveal, Potter, Harry bloody Potter.   
“I see our patient is awake!” He pushed the other man back down “Don’t try, you lost too much blood, you’re lucky your house elf called, you would have died.”   
“That's what I was trying to do you gitt!” Draco hissed, “get me out of here, I hate hospitals” he muttered. A nurse brought over a clipboard and Harry checked it.   
“Hm I’d love to I really would, I have a lot of work to do, but it seems that you are here for at least a week” Fear made the bottom of Draco’s stomach drop. A week? No no he couldn’t be out in public for a week.   
“No. N-no I have to go back home” The blonde man began to rise and got all the way to standing before he collapsed into Harry’s arms.   
“Nuh-uh buster brown, you get to stay here,” He was panicking even more now  
“No-n-no public, the people”   
“Will not see you, and you can stay here, but I will have to bring in our head psychiatrist to see you, its a general rule with suicide victims, don’t worry shes very kind, Luna! Would you come in here please” The blonde woman drifted in, carrying a clipboard,  
“Oh-hello Draco,” Luna Lovegood was surprised “how can you help you today?”  
“You cant” The blonder man muttered, “I’m fine.”  
“Suicide, Luna, it's in your briefing sheets” Harry sighed, she never looked at those sheets he so painstakingly wrote out for her, she checked them.  
“Ah yes, Harry can you leave us to it?” He left and she sat down, he saw her robe was bedecked with designs of stars and moons, and what looked to be pom poms glued onto it. “Draco,” she put a hand on him “I usually go around this issue but with you, there is no point, why do you want to die?” The hand was warm, comforting, like his mother’s, he looked down, ashamed of himself.   
“I’m a monster,” a single tear dripped down his cheek “everyone knows the monsters die at the end of the story, everyone want’s them too, but I’m still alive.” She wrote something down  
“Draco, no one wants you to die.”   
“They should”   
“And yet”   
“You should” He was full on crying now “what my family did to you, what I did to you! God, I am such a bastard! I don't deserve life don’t you see?”   
“And why do you feel this way?”   
“Because, I killed, I maimed, I tormented, I am a bully, and a classist, I did my sentence in Azkaban but that isn’t enough! I deserve to die!” Draco was raking at his bandaged arm she steadied him.   
“That is the past, yes you did terrible things, I still have nightmares about those dungeons, but that is the past Draco, don’t you see?”   
“No I don't” Harry was listening to this whole exchange and he knew it would be a difficult road for Draco’s recovery.  
“Then let’s talk about something else, what do you like to do?”  
“I like to paint,” he muttered   
“I do too, what do you like to paint?” Luna asked, FINALLY something she could work with.   
“People, flowers, sometimes animals if they get close enough to my window,”   
“Would you like to paint right now?”   
“No, I feel really sleepy, but I would later if you don’t mind.” In fact, Draco LONGED to paint, but the blood loss was getting to him, and the bed was so comfortable, he hadn’t slept well in ages.  
“Well, when you wake up we can paint.” And Draco fell asleep.   
Luna knew Harry was outside the curtain and said aloud “Go get his painting supplies, if I know botanical artists, it will be in the greenhouse.” there was whispering and a crack as one of the assistants went to fetch the supplies. “I thought you were emergency?” Luna asked as she walked past Harry, who was staring at the sleeping Draco,   
“I am.”   
“You’re in love with him Harry, aren’t you?” This shook the healer to the present again  
“No, I am not, its simply, doctorly concern.”   
“Whatever you want to call it.”   
Harry came home that night, no friends would be coming over for dinner, or so he thought, he opened the door and found Ron and Hermione at the table, sipping tea and staring at the man cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs, and at the other man pouring tea for himself  
“Ron, Hermione, who’s-” One of the men turned around, black eyes met his, and a familiar smile.   
“Hello Harry,” everything went black.   
When he woke up, Sirius Black was standing over him, while Remus Lupin looked in the cupboards for sugar.   
“Harry dear, we really have to talk about your food, what is this?” Remus showed him a bottle of a green powder  
“Spirulina, it's a superfood, aren’t you supposed to be dead?”   
“Well yes dear boy, that’s just the thing, we were dead, and then we weren’t and found ourselves here” Sirius sat down with a thump “I can’t explain it either, but here we are, and may we stay here while we look for a place to live?”   
“It's your house, Sirius!” Harry sat up,   
“Technically no,” Remus had attempted to put the spirulina in his tea, which made it taste vile so he was washing out his cup of the murky green liquid, “we are still dead as far as the wizarding world is concerned,”   
“But enough of that! Look at you!” Sirius gestured at Harry “Hermione tells me you’re a healer, and a good one no less.” Harry blushed   
“Not that good, I just work in emergencies…”   
“Pish posh!” Cried Hermione “You saved Draco Malfoy’s life last night! After he his forearm nearly clean off and had been laying there for hours.”   
“Draco Malfoy?!” Remus sat down with his fresh, unsugared, cup of tea. “What business does he have cutting off his own forearm?”   
“Suicide,”   
“That's a lot of work for suicide,” Sirius whispered  
“We think he was trying to cut out his dark mark, if he was it worked, poor man, he hadn’t left the house in years, living off coffee and his own guilt.” Harry sighed “He still thinks we all want him dead.”   
“No dead to be sure,” Remus chuckled “he’s a bad person, but he was just a child then, people grow up, even monsters”   
“That’s exactly what he called himself, a monster, Luna Lovegood told me, shes our Psychiatrist in the Mental Ward.”   
“Well I’m glad he feels so bad,” Ron said and everyone glared at him   
“Ron, no one should feel that bad,” His wife scolded  
“Sorry” he muttered,   
“Oh well, it's getting late, Ron, Hermione, you can go home now, we can settle in,” they left with a pop and Harry hugged his godfathers, sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco’s paint box was the only thing that mattered to him in the world, sleek and black, painted with gold knots, he drew in a breath as he opened it, and everything was in its place, cakes of watercolor organized from cool tones, to warm tones. He looked down at his favorite color, a dark olive green, there was a small amount of white box peeking out under the pigment. Harry drew back the curtain and the patient looked up into eyes, the exact same color as his paint. He now understood, why he loved that hue so much.   
“I see your paints got to you safely” Harry pulled up a chair, damn those eyes, Draco scoffed.   
“I have only checked the first level, I will be cross if any are cracked.”   
“I checked it myself Draco,” The blonde made a sharp intake of breath, “none are cracked, all the brushes are shampooed, and nothing is out of order, I did see a few of your paintings in your studio.” The bottom of Draco’s stomach dropped out from under him, he saw them?! No, he couldn’t have seen, that one. “I especially liked the-” WHICH ONE GOD HARRY POTTER WHICH ONE “one of the Nixie, I always liked that dark shade of green.” Draco turned red, a contrast to the green they were speaking of.   
“I’m glad you like it, it’s one of my better magical creatures, that green has always drawn me.” He was setting up his painting board now, taking out various brushes and a stick of charcoal. Thank god that unartistic oaf couldn’t discern his own eye color from a puddle of swamp muck.   
“I hope I can buy a print one day.” Harry left and Draco exhaled, Harry did as well, as he walked down the halls, to perform an emergency removal of a glass bottle from a wizards ear, from what he had heard, the man had been caught cheating, serves him right, but now he had to save the poor bugger.   
Luna came to his bedside a few minutes later, Draco was painting jet black on to the head of what looked to be another Nixie, this one male, with rounds of bottle glass attached by a redd perched on his nose.   
“Harry makes a lovely Nixie doesn’t he” Draco jumped and nearly dropped his brush,   
“It’s-its no Dr. Potter, it's just a Nixie, a friend for the female one I drew a few weeks back.” Luna chuckled and took out her own painting things.   
“Whatever you say loverboy, now then how are you feeling?”   
Harry stumbled into his house at around 3 am, it was a long day in the emergency ward, forgetting he had guests he simply shrugged off his coat, and flopped onto the floor groaning. Running footsteps followed the crash.   
“HARRY ARE YOU OK?” Remus yelled, Harry looked up, remembered he could not sleep on the floor when he had company and stood.   
“Sorry, forgot I had guests,” He brushed himself off, there was a smell of cooking coming from the kitchen.   
“Remus! Is Prongsling home?” Sirius wiped his hands on the frilly, pink, apron Harry had never used. “Lovely, I made dinner.”   
“Why are you two even awake?”   
“We slept for long enough in the ground.” Harry laughed, it was morbid, but funny nonetheless. “Well then Pads, what's for dinner?”   
“Beef Burgandy, with a green salad and Treacle Tart for dessert” Harry smiled  
“Good god I haven’t had a proper meal in days.”   
“That's obvious Harry,” Remus said as he set the table,   
“Have you two found a place yet?” Harry said shoving a mouthful of Treacle Tart into his mouth,   
“A little place across the street, Pads wants to turn the lower floor into a restaurant, I say shop, so we compromise on Tea House.” Harry grinned, treacle turning his teeth amber,   
“That's great!” his mouth was still full   
“Didn’t Molly Weasly teach you manners?” Remus flicked him with his napkin “Don’t talk with your mouth full!” The table erupted with laughter, Harry noticed the silver wedding band on Sirius’s hand.   
“I never noticed that before.” Harry said as he placed down his hand of cards, they were playing poker, “I fold by the way.” Remus sighed.   
“Sirius and I,” He smiled at the darker haired man, “we are getting married,”   
“What about Tonks?” The werewolf shrugged   
“I love Nymphadora, I really do, but whatever brought us back, it didn’t bring her with us,   
and Sirius and I, well we have always skirted on the edge of love, we decided it was time. I’m sure she would be happy with it, she herself had other lovers, and there is nothing wrong with that.”   
“Take love where you can get it, Harry,” Sirius looked well, serious, “Even the most unlikely of places, the most unlikely of people, can bring with it love to last a thousand years.”   
“You’ve had too much to drink” Remus hauled up his lover and took him to bed, “he’s right though Harry, Hermione told us about this thing with Draco, if you love him, you should snatch it while you can.   
The next morning brought rain with it, and Harry’s day off, which meant dinner with the Weasleys. Molly’s cooking the best thing in the world, and Sirius meant to get her scone recipe.  
“I’m so excited to Fred and George,” Harry went silent, no one had said that name since the Battle.  
“Sirius,” Harry took his hand “it’s just George now, Fred is gone.” His godfather’s face fell  
“Oh, what others are gone?” Harry sat down his head in his hands  
“Tonks as you know, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, Colin Creevy, and others I didn’t know, they are called the Fallen 50.”   
“You lost Dumbledore?” Remus nodded,   
“A year before the Battle of Hogwarts,” Sirius stood  
“We can't help them now, let's go to Molly’s”   
When they got there, Molly nearly fainted at seeing Sirius and Remus, then actually fainted when she saw the silver wedding bands on their fingers. George sobbed and threw his arms around Sirius, Ginny smiled her hand in Luna’s, they had gotten married just a month before.   
“How’s the patient Luna?” Harry asked as he sat down to dinner with his family, the psychiatrist smiled at him.   
“Doing well, he painted you, you know, as a Nixie, gave you bottle glass glasses.” Harry dropped his fork,   
“He painted...me?!”   
“Yes dolt, you heard the lady,” Ginny said smiling, “she showed me too, its quite well done, but when are you two going tell us WHO this patient is that has taken over your thoughts.”   
“Oh Harry, you haven't told them?” Luna grinned “Remember Draco Malfoy?” the table went silent “Poor man, he hadn’t left the house in years, tried to commit suicide by cutting out his dark mark, if he's ever deemed sane again it’ll be years from now. That's what happens to shut-ins, he's a lovely painter though, and he’s taken a liking to our Harry.”   
“Serves him right,” Muttered Percy “for what he did.”   
“Percy Weasley!” Molly slapped his shoulder “No one deserves to live with that much guilt! The boy lost his mother!”   
“How did you know that?” Harry was very uncomfortable  
“I knew the poor boy would need a mother’s love, so I looked for her, and she died some years ago, four to be exact.” No one had expected Molly to be so understanding, she had lost her own son to the force Draco’s family came from.  
“That's all very well and a good mother but WHY are Sirius and Remus here?” Bill asked, Remus, shrugged   
“We couldn’t tell you, but here we are and thank you, Molly, it was amazing.”  
Once dinner was over Molly gathered a basket of toffees and fudge, along with some socks, and a little card with a smiley face on it.   
“Molly you don’t have to do this, he is being taken care of.”   
“I know he doesn’t want to see me if what Luna told me is true, he thinks we should all hate him, so you will take this basket to him and tell him he is welcome here.” Harry took the basket before he could get yelled at.   
“Yes Molly,” and so he did.   
Draco was very confused when he saw the gift basket on his side table, and even more, confused when he saw Harry asleep in the chair next to his bed. He quickly and quietly took out his sketchbook and began sketching the sleeping figure, his glasses askew, not in healer’s robes, but in a rumpled leather jacket, cannons t-shirt, and ripped jeans. His hair was longer than Draco had realized, a small ponytail was at the base of his head, he was grown up, and adorable. He drew until his hand began to cramp.  
He looked to the care package, it said With love, the Weasleys, his heart hurt, but something told him that if he didn’t accept it, the giver would find him. So he looked through it finding a pair of the ugliest socks he had ever seen, and his favorite treacle fudge with walnuts. How had Mrs. Weasley known he liked chocolate so much? He picked up a piece of the fudge and began to eat, and picking up his pencil.   
Harry awoke as he was finishing the sketch, and eating the piece of the fudge in his care package, wearing the socks, they were green and silver with snakes climbing up the ankles. Harry felt a pang in his heart and quickly repressed it.   
“Good morning sleepy head” Draco put away his sketchbook “am I well enough to go for   
a walk?”   
“I dare say, also Molly told me to tell you, you are welcome in her house at any time. She made those socks for you, you know.”   
“How kind of her, they are very warm.”   
“May I see what you were drawing?”  
“No.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Draco took up residence at St. Mungo's, his day became kind of a schedule, wake up at dawn, sketch for a bit, breakfast and a walk through the herb gardens, then Luna would come and they would talk, lunch, painting until dinner, then Harry usually came and they talked, and then he would go to bed. He got more care baskets from the Weasleys, he always wondered which of those redheads favored him so. That was until during one of his walks he saw the short, stout, Mrs. Weasley walked towards him.   
“Hello, Draco,”   
“Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?” Draco was trying to keep his composure, this woman, she had every reason to hate him.  
“I am so sorry, if I had known, I see this hospital food has put some meat on your bones,” it was true, Draco could no longer count his ribs in the mirror, he had gone up a size of robes. He smiled down at this older woman who seemed determined to mother him.   
“Indeed I have Mrs. Weasley,”   
“Call me Molly, dear boy,” she looked up at him, there were tears in his eyes, “Harry tells me you’re a rather talented painter, may I see some of your work?”   
“Of course” they went inside, to Draco’s room, as he had been moved to a room and he pulled out some of his older paintings.   
“I am no artist dear, but these are very nice, I like this one of Harry, you got everything down to his baggy clothes”   
“I painted that a few weeks ago, he fell asleep next to my bed.” Draco was blushing, Molly knew the sound of a man in love, her own husband sounded like that sometimes.   
“Does he know you painted this?”   
“No, I-I don’t want to show him,” Molly nodded sagely, “would you like it?” She shook her head  
“You may want to show him one day.” Molly and Draco sat down in his room and talked of art, children, and cooking. Draco knew nothing of cooking, but Molly said she would teach him if he wanted it.   
“Do you love Harry?” Molly asked out of the blue, Draco without thinking said  
“Yes, I think I do.”   
Harry and Luna were having tea in his godfather’s tea shop, it had opened the week before and was doing great business. Harry was practically gulping a cup of unsweetened green tea, Luna, with more manners, sipped her simple ear grey.   
“He will need to leave soon,” Luna said as she buttered a muffin   
“Who?”  
“Draco, honestly he could leave tomorrow if we needed the room,” Harry dropped Oreo in his tea, he gathered his composure again.   
“Good for him, shall I send word to his house elf?”  
“He can’t be alone Harry, he needs a smaller place, and people to be around.” Harry knew this in his Doctor’s heart, but he really did not want to let Draco stay in his home, not that he wouldn’t mind the company, with Sirius and Remus gone, he could use it, but he did not want to know what would happen if he was alone with him every evening, woke up to him every morning. The prospect brought a lump to his throat.   
“I will find him an apartment,”   
“Not like that Harry, he needs a home. The man’s like a lost puppy.” Harry sighed he knew it would come to this, he set down his Oreo,   
“You’re asking me to take him in aren’t you?”   
“Yes.” And that was the end of the discussion, Draco, if he chose, had a place in Harry’s home. “We will talk to him tomorrow.” and so they did, Harry came with Luna to his therapy session,   
“What's he doing here?” Draco had grown comfortable around Harry but he never stayed for the therapy session.   
“You are deemed sane enough for the public,” Luna was smiling “congratulations.” Draco began to panic, where would he go? He couldn’t go back to his Manor, all alone, never again.   
“Before you panic mate, you don’t have to go back to your Mansion, you can be my roommate if you want.” the prospect brought tears to Draco’s eyes, he had finally accepted that he loved his old enemy, “I mean, you don’t have to its just an o-”   
“Yes. I would like that” and so it was settled, and that very next day he moved in.   
“Merlin Harry!” Draco said as he stepped in “you live in a cave.” Harry rolled his eyes, his roommate appeared to still be very snarky. The blonde man began opening windows to let in sunlight and spraying some kind of good smelling thing.   
“Wait, you can't just,” he was now taking out the succulent collection that he had complied in his time at the mental hospital and arranging them. “That's my-” he transfigured the elephant foot umbrella stand into a gorgeous vase “whatever, I’m going to bed before my shift, you better be done when I get up.” Draco was already in the room that would be his, banging around, probably turning it into a pastel paradise. He had taken a liking to those colors, he was so tired of the black of his home. Harry didn’t even make it his room, he just flopped down on the couch, and began to snore, not even hearing the music Draco was blaring from the radio.  
He woke up about an hour later, Draco was out of the house, so he stood, stretched, and went to find food. Instead, he found a plate covered in tin foil with a note.  
“You snore like a broken lawn mower, made some food, eat before you go to work.” There were a heart and a drawing of a snitch on the sticky note. Harry smiled and pocketed the note, the “food” turned out to be a grain salad, apparently, Draco had gotten wind of Harry’s position as a health nut. The Healer wolfed down the food and got dressed for work. It was an entirely eventful day. When he came home Draco had turned his living room into an art studio. He was painting one of his succulents, while he should have been angry, he just did his daily ritual of setting down his bag, and thumping onto the floor. Draco looked over for a minute, then pushed his hair back up into its headband, and continued painting through the night.   
Harry woke up in his bed, another sticky note, this one on his glasses.   
“You need snoring meds, come downstairs, we are getting breakfast, and buying you a new coffee make” this one had a cappuccino drawn on it, and again a heart. The living room was cleaned up and Draco was sketching. He stood.   
“You're taking me to the mall!”   
“Draco, I have worked!”   
“No, you don't,” Draco held up a calendar “You day off’s today, mall then Molly’s” Harry sighed.   
“Releasing you from the mental ward was a bad idea.” Draco grabbed his hand and they walked out the door and apparated to the closest muggle mall. At first, they simply meant to get a coffee maker and breakfast, but then Draco saw a Burberry store, and he was enthralled.   
“Still a lil rich boy I take it?” Draco was trying on various ties   
“Shove it, Potter,” he took out some galleons and slapped them down, the cashier was confused, Draco quickly put them back in his pocket, and pulled two hundred pound notes, the cashier bagged his ties, and his new purse and they went on their merry way. Next was the Kitchen Aid store, and they got an espresso maker. They were eating lunch at a nearby Cafe when Draco looked up from his biscotti and said,   
“Potter, you look like a homeless man”   
“I have about as much money as one as well,”   
“Well I am basically a Millionaire, we are buying you a proper suit, I am not living with the burlap sack that lived.” And that is what started the worst hour of Harry Potter’s life. Trying on couture, again and again, Draco vetoed his outfits, he was finally fed up and came out in just his boxers. Draco turned red, Harry’s tanned chest and stomach weren’t godlike but they were toned, all but a small paunch at the bottom of his stomach that was barely visible beneath his boxers.   
“How's this?” Harry was not angry but he was exasperated.   
“Lovely, well made, and very, very sexy.” it was Harry’s turn to blush now. After hours of deciding Harry ended up in a black suit, with a burgundy tie, and a gold tie pin, “there now! How do you feel?”   
“Like a monkey” Harry muttered   
“Well, you look like a put together wizard, now then off to Molly’s in our new outfits!”   
“No. No way in hell am I wearing this to dinner, I will never hear the end of it.” but they had already apparated to the Burrow and Molly was waiting for them, cooing over Harry’s new look, while the rest of the table laughed. It was the best dinner, he had ever had with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being late I have been busy with school and there have been some deaths in the family.

The weeks passed and the two roommates grew into a kind of pattern. Harry would wake up for work and find some breakfast for him, either from Padfoot’s cafe or made by Draco, then he would head out to work, and come back and he and Draco would cook dinner or go out, then Draco would go to bed and Harry would go back to work. For Draco the hours Harry was out or sleeping was either spent painting, cooking, or wandering the streets of Muggle London, every week Luna would come for tea and his therapy session. And more often than not, he would find himself at the Burrow, keeping Molly company. They both needed the company, their menfolk working the long hours they did.   
Harry’s days had become a blur of fixing various injuries and illnesses. Soon he was too tired to eat, and Draco noticed this with the breakfast he would leave being neglected, his clothes started to hang from his body. The ever observant Molly noticed as well.   
“You need to eat more,” she said putting more roast lamb on his plate,   
“He works too much doesn’t he?” Draco smirked, “sometimes I wonder if he can speak in nonmedical turns” Harry smiled at his Freind and Molly  
“I’m fine Molly, Draco, really.” They went home that night, and Harry was called out on urgent business. Draco sighed and sat down with his painting, he was becoming well known.   
He apparated into the building and shirked on his healer's robe,   
“What is it?”   
“A breech birth,”  
“Then why isn’t Pavarti taking care of it?”   
“It is her birth…” Harry remembered now, the Patil twin that became a Healer like he was pregnant. He grunted then nodded, then he heard the screams and rushed into the delivery room. He smirked.   
“Miss. Patil, it says here you are a-”  
“SHUT YOUR MOUkTH AND HELP ME!” she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, Harry put on his gloves.   
“Don’t p-”  
“I KNOW DAMNIT! JUST LET ME DO THIS!” Harry checked the baby, just as suspected, the feet were down. He felt something else but thought it was just a bit of umbilical cord, then realized the baby was not moving.   
“I NEED NURSES STAT” he demanded and he was swamped with attendants,   
“I.V. for the mother put her under.”   
“But si-”  
“NOW”   
“Why are you so, it's just a-”   
“That's not the baby’s leg you dolt! It’s sideways we need to do a C Section or we will lose the mother,” He scrubbed his hands and took out his wand.   
“Alright Pavarti, let's save your baby.” It was hours of gruesome surgery, scar tissue from the Battle of Hogwarts it all the more dangerous, but by the end, the mother appeared she would live. But it became clear halfway through the operation, her baby was dead in the womb. Small head and twisted limbs, the chest cavity had collapsed, it was a girl.   
“Let me hold her…” came a whisper from the delivery table.   
“Are you sure?” Harry asked, he looked at the mother, she was crying.   
“Let me hold my baby, Harry.” Harry handed her the pathetic little thing, Pavarti smiled softly, tracing the tiny ear. “Her name is Asha, or was…” Pavarti let out a sob  
“I’m, I’m sorry…”   
“I’ll take care of this, go home,” and there was Luna, “she needs a woman's touch right  
now.” She sat by the bed, cradling the mother like a child, and Pavarti Patil sobbed clutching her dead child. Harry left.   
That night Harry came home early to find Draco discussing a book with Hermione while painting, Ron was raiding their pantry.   
“Hey mate,,” Ron said poking his head out of the pantry a ginger biscuit in hand, “how’s work?” All Harry could do was let out a tired groan before slumping onto the couch. Hermione made Harry look up.   
“When’s your next day off Harry?” she asked, he looked confused for a minute muttering  
“Day...off?” then it dawned on him, “I think soon, after tonight I will need one…”  
“Was it Ms. Patil?” asked Draco, Harry nodded   
“Stillbirth, I couldn’t save her, Pavarti named her Asha, it means Hope.”   
“A good name,”   
“It’s funny,” Harry said looking up at his friends “Hope died, before I could save her, she was dead months ago.” Just like that, they were on him, all three of his best friends holding him, as he cried as Pavarti had. He cried until he slept, he was carried to his room, and Ron and Hermione left, with instructions for Moony and Padfoot. When the Healer awoke, the Painter was asleep in a chair next to him, sketchbook hanging, from his fingers. On it was a picture of Harry, in a garden, smiling sunnily, instead of in this desolate room tears salty on his cheeks. Draco awoke as if someone had yelled.   
“Is that me?” Harry asked, a fake smile on his face,   
“It’s you, with hope.” Draco did not know what came over him, and he sat on the bed next to Harry. “Hope isn’t dead, Harry, it's everywhere, in these fingers,” Draco said holding Harry’s hands. “It's in these veins” he traced the blue veins visible from under the skin of Harry’s wrists, “and it's in those green eyes of yours.” He kissed his eyelids, “and in these lips,” he kissed Harry long and sweetly until he pulled away for breath.   
“Wow” Harry whispered  
“Harry Potter, you are my hope, let me be yours. Let me give you the hope you have lost.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but sexy, O-O

Draco leaned in to kiss him again. He tastes like honey. Thought Harry, honey and tea and verbena. Harry was all too familiar with that herb, to the point he hated it, but on Draco’s lips, it tasted like the first time, of pure unadulterated magic. Harry tasted something else, the cinnamon taste of sex, and soon Draco could taste that in his mouth too. They pulled apart.   
“I need you.” Harry rasped “I love you.”   
Soon their shirts were off, and their lips crashed together for a third time, skin against skin, soul against soul. They coupled like wild beasts, crashing again and again as if they were trying to burrow inside each other. Harry kissed every one of Draco’s scars, and Draco tugged his hair. And just as suddenly as their display began, they cried out in pleasure, climaxing at the same time, and they lay heavy in each other's arms.   
“You taste of cinnamon,” Draco rasped, “and fresh cream, and something else,” He traced Harry’s collarbone “something clean, and acidic.”   
“Ginny always said I tasted like coriander,” Draco nodded  
“That’s what it is, coriander, but don’t say her name love, tonight I only want my name on your lips.” He kissed again, and they coupled once more, this time with the slow sweetness of lovers who have been together for many years.   
Harry woke up that morning, for the first time in his life, he did not wake up alone, Draco was curled up beside him, naked, his flaxen hair tousled. Harry smiled down at his lover, his pale skin, his soft thatch of hair, the paint under his fingernails, and the slight point to his ears. If only I could draw. Thought Harry, I could capture this magical nymph that I love. Draco then groaned and opened his eyes sleepily, they were silver, not light blue, pure silver, and they were sleepy. The painter yawned.   
“Good morning darling,” Draco cuddled closer to Harry and did his own inspection, muscled chest, olive skin, long black hair. He had never seen it down before, and then there were his eyes, pure emerald, not hazel, just emerald.   
“Draco, let go, I have work in an hour!” But Draco only snuggled closer,   
“Call in sick, you said yourself you need a day off.” An owl flew through the window and landed on Harry’s chest, and dropped a note. “Open it,” it was addressed to Dr. Harry J. Potter, Grimmauld Place. Harry did as his love said and opened the letter.   
“Dear Dr. Potter,  
It has been brought to my attention that you have recently been neglecting your health. While our patients require the best care, our healers must be fit to deal with them. In the recent event of Dr. Patil’s delivery, I see you need a break. You are to take a month’s paid leave, might I recommend a painting class? Or possibly a few good books?   
Your Sincerely,   
Dr. Amous Pugwiggle   
Senior director of St. Mungos”   
“Did you know about this?” Harry asked the naked figure laying on his chest,   
“Of course not my dear! Although I did mention to Luna that you were under quite a bit of strain.”   
“So much for doctor-patient confidentiality,” muttered Harry, “Oh well, seems I have the day off, shall we visit my godfather?” Draco yawned again,   
“Five more minutes love…”   
“You are as spoiled as you are handsome,” Harry said kissing his love’s head “Oh well,” he burrowed under the covers “what could five more minutes harm”   
They ended up sleeping until 10, at which point Harry got out of bed, dragging Draco along with him.  
“Breakfast.” Harry said “Coffee.” They both dressed, well more, Draco dressed them both, he still was convinced Harry could not find a proper suit if it slapped him in the face. “What’s wrong with this shirt? I like this shirt!”   
“Harry put on the button up, that shirt has two holes where the nipples are.”   
“Fine!” and within a timely manner they were out the door, and sitting in the tea shop.   
“How are my favorite neighbors?” Remus said, coming out of the kitchen in a flowery apron,   
“Hello Remus” Harry smiled at his friend, Sirius came running out of the kitchen.   
“MOONS THE SCONES ARE BU- hello Harry.”   
“Sirius they are not burning they have cocoa powder in them, they are supposed to be that dark.”   
“I heard you two last night, did you break any furniture?” The doctor and the painter blushed  
“No, we didn’t break any furniture,”   
“Well, that tea tr-”   
“Nope no furniture was broken”


	7. Chapter 7

“That’s what we get for living next to two wolves isn’t it?” Draco said as he put his coat on the rack   
“Exactly,” Harry rubbed his forehead and yawned,   
“Back to bed?”   
“No, just coffee, tea is nice but it doesn’t wake me up as well as coffee does.” Draco laughed, his first genuine laugh, at least the first one Harry had ever heard.   
“My love, the coffee you drink could wake the dead.”   
“Sirius told me it’s how my father made it,” Harry took the small Ibrik off the shelf and measured the lethal turkish coffee into it.   
“Your father?” Harry nodded  
“His family was from Turkey, it's how his mother made it, and how he made it, and it's how I make it.” He poured in the cold water and watched it foam, the smell was gorgeous to Harry, but toixcially strong to Draco. He poured the thick brew into his cup, it was small, and gold, probably the only thing of value owned.   
“Was the cup your father’s too?” Draco was trying not to blanch at the smell coming from the cup   
“Yes, Remus gave it to me, when I had my first cup of the stuff. He likes it too, he’d had the cup since my father died, he just decided it should go to me.” Tears were making his eyes overbright.   
“You miss him don’t you?”   
“You know, I never met him but somehow I feel like he’s with me every time I drink this.” He took a sip and smiled, his teeth were dotted with the coffee grounds, Draco laughed again, he laughed until tears streamed down his cheeks. “What so funny you git!” Draco pointed at his teeth, then back at Harry, the dark haired man rushed to a mirror and shook his head.   
“Just like you to find that funny,” He leaned in for a kiss  
“I am not kissing you until you brush your teeth Love,”  
“Bother you then!” Harry went to brush his teeth.


End file.
